A Streetcar Named Desire
A Streetcar Named Desire is a crossover and the fourteenth episode of the third season of The Originals and the fifty-eighth episode of the series overall. Summary AN EXCITING CROSSOVER WITH THE VAMPIRE DIARIES — With the threat of the prophecy looming over their heads, Klaus and Elijah find themselves rendered useless inside a magical trap, while Aya and The Strix’s coven of witches move forward with a risky spell that could take one of them down for good. Elsewhere, Freya leads the charge to get her brothers back and enlists the help of Marcel, Hayley and Stefan Salvatore, an old friend of Klaus', whose unexpected arrival may be the key to their survival. Finally, Davina moves forward with a dangerous plan that brings her one step closer to reuniting with Kol. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell (credit only) *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith (credit only) *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Special Guest Star *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore Recurring Cast *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson *Andrew Lees as Lucien Castle *Oliver Ackland as Tristan de Martel (manifestation) *Rebecca Breeds as Aurora de Martel *Tracy Ifeachor as Aya Al-Rashid Guest Cast *Leslie-Anne Huff as Rayna Cruz Co-Starring *Amy H Le as Cynthia *Jay McGee as Strix #1 *Jason Benjamin as Strix Guard *Masud Olufani as Strix Guard Trivia * Antagonists: Aurora de Martel, Tristan de Martel, Aya, The Sisters, Davina Claire and Rayna Cruz. *This is the part of a two-hour crossover with The Vampire Diaries. This episode crossovers with Moonlight on the Bayou. *This episode features the culmination of the Trinity arc and the end of the second chapter of the season. *Freya learns from Elijah that he daggered Rebekah at her request. *This is the first time Stefan meets Freya and learns she did not die of plague like the Originals thought during their time of The Vampire Diaries. **Stefan meets Freya, Marcel and Lucien for the first time. **Freya is concerned that Stefan is the friend part of The Prophecy. *This marks Lucien's return after a five episode absence after his appearance in The Other Girl in New Orleans. *Klaus bricks up Aurora de Martel in one of the crypt's in Lafayette Cemetery. *Stefan uses Rayna as a distraction, since she can track him through the X wound her sword left, for the Strix so he, Hayley and Marcel can stop the desiring spell. *Since Aya knows of Rayna Cruz, this means at sometime between 1857 and the series present day The Strix encountered her. Aya and several Strix attack Rayna with only Aya seeming to be the sole survivor. *This episode marks the first time Klaus and Davina interact in Season 3. *Aya is killed by Hayley when Elijah is unable to do so. Hayley kills her for Jackson. *Klaus' sireline becomes unlinked in this episode, causing a Nexus Vorti that Davina uses to bring Kol back to life. **This marks the third time Davina has brought back to life a member of the Mikaelson family, having brought back Mikael and Esther in the previous two seasons. **This makes Kol the second Original Vampire in history to be resurrected. The third being Finn; whom was resurrected in the following episode; An Old Friend Calls. *This episode is a rare instance when an active antagonist of one show, Rayna, is pitted against an active antagonist of the other show, the Strix. Continuity *Rebekah Mikaelson is mentioned in this episode. She was last seen in Savior and through archive footage in Wild at Heart. *This is the 1st episode since The Other Girl in New Orleans to feature all members of The Trinity. **Lucien Castle was last seen in The Other Girl in New Orleans. **Tristan de Martel was last seen in Dead Angels through flashbacks and in A Ghost Along the Mississippi on present day. *Hayley mentions that she might've broken Caroline's neck, which occurred in TVD episode O Come, All Ye Faithful. *Stefan Salvatore and Rayna Cruz become the third and the fourth TVD characters after Tyler Lockwood in Season 1 and Tatia in Season 2 to appear in The Originals. **As Tatia never appeared physically on the Vampire Diaries, Stefan is the second and Rayna is the third (notwithstanding the Mikaelsons) to appear in both. *Damon Salvatore is mentioned in this episode. He was last seen in the crossover episode Moonlight on the Bayou. *Caroline Forbes is seen in a picture on Stefan's phone. She was last seen in the crossover episode Moonlight on the Bayou. *Giuseppe Salvatore is mentioned in this episode. He was last seen in a flashback on TVD in Mommie Dearest. *This episode marks the second mention of Representational Magic. Locations *New Orleans, Louisiana **Saint Charles Yard **Chambre de Chasse **The Abattoir **Davilla Estate **Lafayette Cemetery **Marcel's Loft **St. Anne's Church ***Davina's Room Body Count * Aya - staked, killed by Hayley Marshall-Kenner * Numerous members of the Strix - killed by Rayna Cruz * Cynthia - drained of blood; killed by Elijah Mikaelson * One of the Sisters - broken neck; killed by Elijah Mikaelson * One of the Sisters - broken neck; killed by Hayley Marshall-Kenner * Rayna Cruz - Intensive bodily harm; killed by Aya/Strix Behind the Scenes * This episode crossovers with Moonlight on the Bayou. * This is the first episode not to feature the "Previously on The Originals" voiceover due to attachments to The Vampire Diaries Crossover. * The appearance of Rayna Cruz was-not hinted to in any way, so it was in-a-way a surprise. Cultural References *" " is a 1947 play written by American playwright which received the Pulitzer Prize for Drama in 1948. The play opened on Broadway on December 3, 1947, and closed on December 17, 1949, in the Ethel Barrymore Theatre. **'' '' is a 1995 opera composed by , it is also based on the 1947 play by Tennessee Williams. *'' '' is a 1951 American drama film, with elements of film noir, an adaptation of Tennessee Williams' Pulitzer Prize-winning 1947 play of the same name. **" " is a 1995 television film directed by that has aired on the CBS network. It follows the 1951 film and 1984 television adaptation. The film was adapted from a 1992 Broadway revival of the play. Quotes |-|Promo= : Aya (To Klaus and Elijah): "Hello, gentlemen. All of us have waited long enough for this." : Aurora (To Klaus and Elijah): "Your bodies helpless and your minds remain here." : Tristan: "Today you die. And with your sirelines torn from you, you die alone." |-|Extended Promo= : Freya: "You're an old friend, are you?" : Stefan: "Well, that kind of depends on your definition." : Aya (To Klaus and Elijah): "Hello, gentlemen. All of us have waited long enough for this." : Davina (To Marcel): "You deserve to be free of Klaus. We all do." : Aurora (To Klaus and Elijah): "Your bodies helpless and your minds remain here." : Tristan: "Today you die. And with your sirelines torn from you, you die alone." |-|Webclip #1= : Freya: "You daggered Rebekah and you're just telling me now." :Elijah: "She sacrificed herself to protect us and to protect her, I've told Niklaus and I'm telling you. No one would've known Rebekah's whereabouts if Aurora had taken my life." : Freya: "The prophecy says that you three will be felled by friend, family and foe. Rebekah was fallen by family, that leaves friend and foe. You and Klaus have a lot of foes." :Elijah: "Just one or two." : Freya: "Thankfully, not many friends." : Klaus: "Freya, this is Stefan Salvatore, an old friend. One of trickle down sirelinks, long story. Stefan, this is Freya, my brand new older sister, also a long story. Stefan needs a favor." : Freya: "You're an old friend, are you?" : Stefan: "Well, that kind of depends on your definition." |-|Sneak Peek= : Aurora: "I can see why my brother liked you. Such the strong silent type." : Aya: "This isn't silence Aurora. It's patience. Give me what's in your hand I'll give you what you want." : Aurora: "But you see Aya, what I want, I have. A weapon that can kill the unkillable and make the Mikaelsons suffer nearly as much pain as they made me suffer." : Aya: "Unfortunately, Elijah is one of your targets and my sire. If you kill him, I die too." : Aurora: "As would my brother, who drowns endlessly at the bottom of the ocean. Killing Elijah is the only mercy I can offer him Aya." : Aya: "But what if there was another way?" |-|Inside clip= : Aurora: "Killing Elijah is the only mercy I can offer him Aya." : Aya: "But what if there was another way?" : Klaus (To Stefan): "Stefan, this is Freya, my brand new older sister, also a long story. Stefan needs a favor." : Klaus (To Aya): "I am getting so tired of having that vile weapon pointed at me!" : Aurora (To Klaus): "There's more than one way to hurt you. I do like seeing how hard you work to save the few who still care about you." : Tristan: "We are going to sever the link which binds your lives to ours." : Elijah: "Are we now?" : Tristan (To Klaus): "So you see today you die. And with your sirelines torn from you, you die alone." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 3x14 Promo "A Streetcar Named Desire" (HD) The Originals A Streetcar Named Desire Trailer The CW The Originals 3x14 Webclip - Streetcar Named Desire HD The Originals A Streetcar Named Desire Scene The CW The Originals Inside The Originals A Streetcar Named Desire The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= OR314a_234.jpg OR314a_245.jpg OR314b_0147.jpg OR314a_264.jpg OR314a_268.jpg OR314a_0110.jpg OR314a_0042.jpg |-|Screencaps= TO314_01-Aya.jpg TO314_02-Aurora.jpg TO314_03-Aurora-Aya.jpg TO314_04-Witch.jpg TO314_05-Witch-Aurora.jpg TO314_06-Aurora.jpg TO314_0208.jpg TO314_08-Aurora-Tristan-hug.jpg TO314_09-Aurora.jpg TO314_10-Tristan.jpg TO314_11-Elijah-Freya.jpg TO314FREYA4.jpg TO314_13-Stefan-Klaus.jpg TO314FREYA5.jpg TO314_14-Stefan.jpg TO314_15-Davina.jpg TO314_16-Davina.jpg TO314_17-Marcel.jpg TO314_18-Davina-Marcel.jpg TO314_19-Stefan-Freya.jpg TO314FREYA6.jpg TO314_22-Stefan-scar.jpg TO314_23-Stefan-Freya.jpg TO314_24-Klaus-Elijah.jpg TO314_25-Elijah.jpg TO314_26-Klaus-Elijah.jpg TO314_27-Hayley.jpg TO314_28-Klaus-Elijah.jpg TO314_29-Aya.jpg TO314_30-Klaus-Elijah.jpg TO314_31-Hayley.jpg TO314_32-Lucien.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= BTS_TO_3x14.jpg BTS_TO_3x14_2.jpg BTS_TO_3x14_3.jpg BTS_TO_3x14_4.jpg AndrewLees-BTS-S3.png BTS_TO_3x14_5.jpg BTS_TO_3x14_6.jpg BTS_TO_3x14_7.jpg 03-03-2016-Leslie-Anne-Huff-Instagram 163450.jpg Daniel and Riley- BTS-Diane Ademu-John(Instagram).png References See also Category:The Originals Season Three Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Crossover Episodes